So Close Yet So Far
by Romanticiannn
Summary: Dan and Runo end their relationship , but afterwards , Dan meets another girl who looks exactly like Runo . They just share different names . What would he do ?
1. Chapter 1 : Decision

Chapter 1 : Decision

She was tired . She could no longer stand it . She was always the one left behind . She was always the one worrying about him . She was always the heartbroken one , the nervous one , the one who had to put on a brave front .

That was it . No more pushing herself .

The blunette took a deep breath . She could not count the number of times she had been left behind by him on his journeys to save the different dimensions even with the number of fingers and toes she had . She tried to be understanding , she really did .

"He just didn't want to put my life in danger ."

"He's just too busy ."

"Or maybe ... He just doesn't want me anymore ."

Or so , she thought .

She heaved a sigh again , her heart tightening . She thought it through carefully before , and finally came to a decision .

"I shouldn't waste my time on someone who doesn't even care about me anymore ."

Julie , knowing this , apparently panicked .

"But , but , HE STILL LOVES YOU !"

"It isn't fair to me , Julie . It just isn't ."

"Define fair !" the silver-haired girl retorted , folding her arms before her chest on the other end of the phone .

The bluenette rolled her eyes , and said without hesitation , "He gets all the fun , I don't , and -"

"YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH HIM BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LET YOU GO ON THE ADVENTURES ?" Julie screamed , shocked .

Runo laughed , imagining Julie banging on the table with her fists as she stood up . "Julie , I haven't finished what I wanted to say , and that was just a joke ."

Julie huffed , her fringe flying up for a bit before landing on her forehead again . "Spill the beans , girl ."

"It's just ... Well ." Runo wasn't sure how to tell Julie .

"Well ?" Julie said slowly , waiting for a reply impatiently .

"Come on , Julie . How many girls does he have with him now ? I'm sure he doesn't lack any fangirls ." Runo said slowly as she played with the coil of the phone .

"FYI , honey , I don't see him running away from fangirls 24/7 ." Now it was Julie's turn to roll her eyes .

Runo laughed awkwardly . "Well , that doesn't mean he doesn't have any fangirls ."

"Sweetie , if he likes someone else , he wouldn't leave you in the dark about it . Besides , I'm here in Bayview too to keep a lookout for him . And , rest assured , hun , if he does look at other girls , I would chop his head off !"

Runo chuckled nervously . She wasn't exactly sure what to reply .

"Runo ! It's the peak hours already ! Come help out !"

"Duty calls , Jules . Gotta run , bye ." and she hung up the phone before Julie could say another word . For once , she was glad she had to go do the chores . Her mother sure had some nice timing .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Runo shut her bedroom door , and leaned against her door .

"That sure was a wild day . It was unexpected to be so popular among the customers ." Runo sighed deeply , slouching her shoulders .

She walked towards her study table , dragging her feet . Picking up her phone , she felt it vibrate .

Flipping the top open , she saw a message from him . She felt her heart skipped a beat , as she hit the Read button .

"I'm sorry for what I've done , but if you really want a breakup I'll respect your decision ."

She smiled , looking up at the ceiling as she blinked back tears . Julie must have told him . At least she was glad they didn't have to start an argument about this . Well , truth was , she wasn't expecting him to put up an argument anyway .

"Well , Runo Misaki , it's a new start for you ." the bluenette nodded her head as she rubbed away her tears and smiled .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2 : A Familiar Face

Chapter 2 : A Familiar Face

On the billboards in the streets of Bayview , a beautiful girl was singing , her face full of smiles . She wore a simple white shirt with a dark blue vest , and completed her look with her black , flowing skirt and white boots with golden lace . Her long blue hair flowed behind her , and her green eyes sparkled with happiness .

She definitely attracted the attention of not just everyone on the streets of Bayview , but of the whole world .

"It's Hikari !"

"Have you heard her new single ?"

"Can you believe it ? She's coming to Bayview !"

She was the famous singer , loved and known by everyone . Well , not exactly everyone .

"It's been a while since we had a break ." a brunette threw himself on a sofa , putting his legs on the coffee table before him .

"Well , it's been 43 days and 16 hours to be exact ." a short blonde kid said as he pushed up his red glasses .

A raven-haired guy who stood beside them just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed .

"Well , the battle arena sure has been busy with the competition lately . Time has been so tight that I haven't been able to eat during my tea time !" Dan shut his eyes and sighed .

"Yes , Dan , we're all glad it's over ." Marucho simply said .

"Oh yes , before I forget , my parents gave us a little present to celebrate ." Marucho spoke up again .

"Nothing interests me other than a free snack voucher that is applicable for a year ." Dan rolled his eyes .

"Well , it is a voucher-like ticket ." Marucho began slowly . "Oh , and there're 4 tickets , so I was thinking we could bring Julie along with us ."

"Whose concert is it ?"

"I heard that she's really popular . I'm not exactly sure who she is , but I heard she's really pretty . The concert's tonight , Dan ."

"Tonight ? I don't feel like going anymore ."

"You should go , Dan . It's a token of Marucho's parents . It'd be rude not to accept it ." the raven-haired boy said .

Dan took a deep breath , and said , "Fine then , since Shun said so ..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm glad we came to this concert after all ! They have a lot of free food for us !" Dan said happily as he munched on some potato chips .

"Dan , don't go eating the food in other people's goodie bags ." Marucho shook his head depressingly .

"But the other fans aren't even eating them . Besides , I asked them and they're too busy screaming for Hiraki ." Dan said through mouthfuls of food .

"Ewww , Dan , don't speak with food in your mouth . And besides , it's Hikari , not Hiraki ." Julie had a look of disgust .

The lights suddenly dimmed , and a spotlight shone on the stage . The fans fell quiet , and when a girl was seen walking up the stage , everyone in the concert hall started to scream again . The screens on the stage showed a zoomed-in view of the singer , who was waving at her fans with a bright , smiling face . She was clearly happy , and so were her fans .

Dan stopped munching on the potato chips , and his jaw dropped . It took him quite some effort but he said it .

"Runo ..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting

Chapter 3 : Meeting

"Hey guys ! How are you doing ?" the girl shouted from the stage , elated .

Her flowing blue hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a gold ribbon . She was wearing a plain red shirt and black shorts , paired along with golden knee-high boots . Pretty was definitely the right word to describe her .

The fans all screamed back in response to the idol , who'd raised her microphone .

"Let's go high , high , high today ! This song , is just for you !" Hikari winked , and raised out her hand towards her fans .

While Hikari had started singing , a certain brunette and his friends were all shocked .

"How can this be ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the middle of the night , when all was quiet , Dan was flipping and tossing in his bed .

"Daniel ?"

"Yea Drago ?"

"Why are you still awake ?"

"Just , thinking ."

"About Runo ?"

"How do you know ?"

"I went to the concert , Dan !"

"Don't worry , Drago , just go to sleep , I'll be fine ."

"If you say so , Dan ."

Dan shut his eyes , and opened them again .

It couldn't be her , it just couldn't be .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey , mum ! I'm going to Marucho's house now , bye !" Dan said , running out of his house .

"Don't cause them too much trouble !"

Dan was busy thinking about yesterday's incident , and apparently didn't notice that there was someone in front of him .

"Ouch !"

Two people said it at the same time .

Dan rubbed his head , quickly apologising , but as he opened his eyes , they got wider and wider .

"Runo ?"

The person he had bumped into , was a blue haired girl in a white dress with a pink sash around her waist . She was rubbing her head too , dumbfounded .

"I'm sorry !"

She quickly got up , picked up her hat , and hurried away .

It took Dan awhile to realise that she was leaving , and Dan hastily got up on his feet and ran towards her , grabbing her hand .

"Runo , wait !"

The girl turned back , flustered with a blushing face . "Who are you ?"

Dan , taken aback , let go of her hand .

"I'm sorry but , if it's nothing urgent , I really have to go now ." the bluenette bowed a little , and walked off , her blue hair swaying behind her .

Dan looked at her walk away , his hand reaching out , and then moving back to beside his waist again .

She seemed ... Out of reach .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4 : Fated

Chapter 4 : Fated

"Dan ? Earth to Dan !"

"Huh what ?"

The silver haired girl shook her head . "Hey , you weren't listening to us at all were you ?"

"Erh , yea .." Dan awkwardly ruffled his hair .

"Well , I know you're thinking about Runo , but since we're all thinking aboutthe same person , then you might as well join in the conversation . Besides , the two of you are just friends now anyway ."

"Just friends ..." Dan mumbled under his breath . What Julie said really made his heart ache .

"Anyway , I do think that Hikari and Runo are the same person ." Marucho stated , pushing up his red spectacles . "But why did she change her name ?"

"Well , many stars do have a stage name , so I guess Hikari is her stage name ," Julie said slowly .

"According to my research , her profile states that Hikari Yamato is her real name ," Marucho said .

"No way , you researched on my girl ?" Dan stood up , his eyes seething with rage .

"What are you getting so worked up for ? You two broke up already !" Julie rolled her eyes .

Dan turned beet red , sat down and mumbled a "sorry" .

"Actually , I bumped into Runo or rather Hikari when I left my house today . She asked me , who I was ." Dan whispered , heart aching .

"That makes no sense !" Julie hollered .

"How should I know ? Something probably happened after we broke up ," Dan said .

"This is such a huge mystery ." At the side of the room , Shun stated .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dan dragged his feet out of Marucho's house , ready to set off on his journey home . He just kept looking at his feet as he walked and walked , and bumped into someone .

"Owwww ," the other person rubbed her head as she whined in pain .

Dan , who had finally awaken to his senses , looked at the person he had bumped into . It was Hikari .

"I'm so sorry ! I wasn't looking where I was going ," Dan hastily said , reaching out a hand to help the blunette .

Hikari smiled warmly , and reached out a hand to hold onto Dan's . "Don't worry , it's not like I suffered from any major injuries ."

Dan stared at the girl , who was dusting her white dress .

"Erm , hello ?"

Dan snapped out of his daze , and quickly said , "Erm , hi , my name is Daniel Kuso , but you can just called me Dan ."

Dan felt weird . When he was still going out with Runo , sure he did feel nervous on their dates , but never uneasy . Now , he felt as though as he was meeting a whole new person , or maybe he was .

"Nice to meet you , I'm Hikari . What I wanted to ask was , can you let go of my hand ?" The blunette asked slowly , careful not to hurt Dan's feelings .

Dan looked down at his hand , which was tightly clutching onto Hikari's , and immediately let go , much to his embarassment .

"I'm so sorry ..." Dan began .

"Don't fret about it ," Hikari said in a singsong voice .

Even her voice sounds like Runo's ... Dan thought .

"Well , I guess we're really fated , aren't we ? We've met each other twice in a day already , and in the same way too !" Hikari lauged .

"Yea I guess ," Dan scratched his head awkwardly .

There was a moment of awkward silence .

"Erm , I guess I'd better get going now then . My parents will worry ." Hikari's voice broke the silence .

"Wait , before you go , can I have your number ?" Dan hastily said .

"Sure ," Hikari smiled . After all , Dan did seem like a nice person , so she wouldn't worry much .

The two exchanged numbers and bid each other farewell , and left for their homes .

Drago hopped onto Dan's shoulder , and remarked , "They look exactly alike ."

"I'll make sure I get to the bottom of this , and if she is Runo , I'll be sure to try to win back her heart ." Dan vowed .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Chapter 5 : Uncanny Resemblance

Chapter 5 : Uncanny Resemblance

From that day on , the two texted each other regularly , be it during day or night . Dan noticed that Hikari seemed really similar to Runo - both shared the same favourite colours , same food , same favourite band and all . Dan tried to arrange outings for the both of them , so that they would have more opportunities to hang out together , but Hikari mostly had idol work or appointments .

Finally ..

"What about tomorrow ? Will you be free ? -Dan "

"Yeap . Tomorrow's my day off . (: -Hikari "

"Okay then , I'll meet you at the park at eleven tmr then . - Dan "

"Looking forward to it ! - Hikari "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day , Dan could feel his heart thumping hard against his ribs while he stood in the park . He was worried , was it rude of him to turn up without a gift ? Was his outfit too sloppy ?

Just then , a blunette appeared in front of him . She was wearing an orange halter neck top and a pair of blue shorts , which matched her pair of black flip-flops well . She was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses .

"Hey , Dan ," the blunette smiled , lowering her sunglasses a little so that Dan would be able to recognize her .

Dan could barely recognize her . With the exception of their first date , he had never seen Runo let down her hair . Now he was looking at a girl who looked exactly like Runo , and who had wore her hair down .

"Why are you wearing sunglasses ?"

"Well , just in case someone recognizes me . I don't want my day off to be filled with fans chasing me around ," Hikari whispered in a humble manner .

"Well then , let's go ," Dan smiled , reaching out his hand towards Hikari .

"Where are we going ?" Hikari asked as she accepted Dan's hand .

"You'll see ," was all Dan said .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The brunette and the blunette later arrived at the amusement park , where it was bustling with the happy screams and wild cheers of children .

Hikari laughed , not exactly expecting to have been taken here .

"Is something wrong ?"

"Not really , I just didn't think you would bring me here ."

"Come on then , let's try out the roller coaster ! It's the newest ride in this amusement park !" not waiting for a reply , Dan pulled Hikari over to the long queue waiting to ride the amusement park .

Hikari giggled at Dan's childish behaviour , but didn't say a thing .

That was when Dan couldn't help but notice how different she was from Runo . Runo would have argued , and said that she wouldn't want to ride the roller coaster . Since she was afraid of fast moving things , she would rather prefer a smooth and slow ride on the ferris wheel .

"Though , I would actually prefer to ride the ferris wheel ," Hikari whispered softly , not wanting Dan to hear her .

But Dan did hear her , and he smiled . Maybe they were alike in some ways after all .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It sure has been a long day hasn't it ," Hikari seemed delighted .

"Yea , especially that time you just wouldn't stop clutching onto me and screaming while we were on the roller coaster ," Dan chuckled .

Hikari pouted her cheeks , folding her arms before her chest . "Can't blame me if it really is that scary !" she protested .

Dan smiled . Again , Hikari reminded him of Runo . Runo would pout her cheeks and fold her arms before her chest too if she was angry . The two of them had such an uncanny resemblance . It was hard to imagine that they just weren't the same person .

"Gosh look at the time now ! I really need to get back home , or my parents would be worried ," Hikari glanced at her phone with a worried expression .

"I'll walk you back , then ," Dan offered .

Hikari accepted his offer , and the two started towards Hikari's house .

Hikari's house was an apartment , a small one . It sure seemed humble . As the two said their goodbyes at Hikari's doorstep , a familiar face appeared at the door .

"Dan ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	6. Chapter 6 : The Big Truth

Chapter 6 : The Big Truth

"Mrs Misaki ?" Dan barely got the words out .

The blue haired woman pointed a finger before her lips , and gestured a confused-looking Hikari to go into the house . She then led Dan into the house , and instructed him to sit on the sofa .

"What's going on ?" Dan asked .

Mrs Misaki kept quiet as she went into the kitchen to get some snacks . Awhile later , Hikari went into the bathroom to wash up and Mrs Misaki finally spoke up .

"Don't let her know , what I'm going to tell you ," she said seriously .

Hikari walked out of the bathroom , looking at her mother , apparently not understanding the situation . But Mrs Misaki just instructed her to return her home and to go to sleep . Hikari obeyed her mother's orders , and unwillingly shut her bedroom door .

"Let's wait a while . Do you have a bit of time to spare ?"

Dan nodded .

Mrs Misaki went to her bedroom to find her husband , and instructed him to keep an eye on Hikari .

"You see , Runo , my dear girl , had an accident ," Mrs Misaki slowly began .

Dan's eyes widened in shock .

"I'm not exactly sure what happened between you and her , but one late night , she went out , saying she wanted to go out for a walk . But she didn't come back , and the next day , we received news that she was hit by a car . Apparently , the driver was drunk ," Mrs Misaki explained .

Dan clenched his fist tightly , silently cursing the driver under his breath .

"Sure Runo was all right , but she lost all her memories . Her father and I decided that we would let her start a new life , and we named her Hikari . Since she wanted to be an idol , we instructed her to submit a different surname , that's why she's called Hikari Yamato . But truth is , her name remains as Runo Misaki . Just that she doesn't know ," Mrs Misaki continued explaining .

Just then , Hikari's bedroom door swung open , revealing a crying Hikari .

"Oh dear , where on earth is your father ? He was supposed to keep a lookout for you !" Mrs Misaki started to panic .

"I can't believe it , you hid my real identity from me . How could you ? You're my parents !" Hikari sobbed as she ran out of the house .

"Runo !" Dan called , running out of the apartment after her .

Mr Misaki walked out of the kitchen with bread crusts around his mouth and a hand holding some bread .

"Oh you are so dead ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. Chapter 7 : Together Again

Chapter 7 : Together Again

"Runo !"

Dan continued chasing after the blunette , who apparently wasn't really good at running . Dan soon caught up with her , and caught her by the waist , hugging her from behind .

"Don't ..." Dan whispered into her ear while she continued sobbing .

Hikari , or rather , Runo turned around to face Dan , her eyes all red and sore . She looked up at Dan , and asked , "Tell me , who am I , really ."

Dan started , "I'm not really sure ..."

"Please , I beg you ," Runo pleaded . How could he refuse when she was pleading him like this ? He let her down once , and he didn't want to let her down again .

"You , were my ex-girlfriend ..." Dan started his story , while Runo laid her head on his chest and quietly listened with occasional sniffs .

When Dan finally finished explaining , Runo was still lying on his chest , sti quiet . She didn't make a sound , and slowly lifted her head up .

"I'm sorry ," Runo whispered .

"What for ?" Dan asked , slightly surprised .

"For being so selfish back then , and for running out of the house ," Runo said apologetically .

Dan ran his fingers through Runo's hair , missing her warmth . He smiled , "Nah it's alright . Anything I would do for the girl I like ." he said shyly .

Runo blushed , and gently kissed Dan's cheek . Dan turned beet red , not expecting it . Runo snuggled into his embrace again , smiling blissfully .

"Don't hate your parents , okay , Runo ?"

"Actually , I just felt kinda upset . I'm not really that angry ," Runo replied softly .

Dan mumbled a "mmmm" , and continued to smooth Runo's blue hair . It'd been a long time since they'd hugged , and right now he just wished the moment would last forever .

"Can I stay at your house tonight ?" Runo asked . "I don't really want to go back home tonight to face all this craze . I'm really , really tired ."

"Sure , anything for you , kid ."

"Hey , don't call me kid !" Runo protested , pouting her cheeks .

Dan chuckled , and wrapped his arm over Runo's shoulder . Together , the pair started towards Dan's house .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning , Dan awoke to see Runo sleeping soundly and lying against his chest . He really missed her , and now , he couldn't believe that she was right in his arms .

He ran a finger through her silky blue hair , smiling as he smoothed it . Runo was smiling in her sleep . He was really glad .

Runo fidgeted a little , and slowly opened her eyes . Dan leaned his forehead on hers , and smiled at her . It was hard for him to believe that last night wasn't just a dream . He really wanted to treasure this moment .

"Good morning , kid ."

"Ohayou , Dan ," Runo yawned , closing her eyes again .

Dan laughed a little , and gave Runo a little peck on her lips . Runo tried to toss herself to face the other direction , but Dan was holding her waist tight , and she couldn't move .

"Awww let me sleep a little more ," Runo whined .

"Nah , you're not sleeping anymore , kid . Remember you have an appointment later ?"

Runo immediately opened her eyes , and failed in her attempt to try to get up .

"Hey , since you said I have an appointment , shouldn't you let me go now , Dan ?" Runo pouted her cheeks .

"But it really feels like a dream now . I want this moment to last forever ," Dan whispered , closing his eyes .

Runo took a pillow and hit Dan with it , who immediately released the giggling Runo .

Dan started chasing Runo all around the room , while Runo threw anything soft , and fluffy that was in sight at him , laughing non-stop .

And that , was how the blunette and the brunette got back together again .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	8. Chapter 8 : Rival

Chapter 8 : Rival

"Hey , Dan ! Just when will Runo come see us ?" Julie complained .

"Later , okay , Julie ? She has an appointment now and I'll be meeting her later . I'll bring her here later afterwards ," Dan rolled his eyes , annoyed at Julie's whining .

Julie said nothing , pouting her cheeks .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dan heaved a sigh as he flipped open his phone , closed it again , and opened it again . He was waiting for Runo , who was nowhere to be seen .

"Dan !" Just then , a voice called .

Dan was about to call back , when he saw another guy with Runo .

"Who's this ?"

"Oh this is Michael , he's another singer from my company ." Runo explained .

"Nice to meet you , erm ..." Michael tried to sound friendly as he held out his hand .

"Dan Kuso , Runo's boyfriend ," Dan said , emphasizing on the last word as he reluctantly shook Michael's hand .

"Erh yeah , nice to meet you , Dan ," Michael smiled a little awkwardly . He turned to Runo and smiled brightly , "Well then , see you tomorrow ."

Runo smiled and waved at Michael as he walked away , and turned to Dan .

"You're meeting him tomorrow ?" Dan sounded angry .

"Well , we'll be doing a duet for my new single , so ..." Runo explained .

"I'm coming with you tomorrow ," Dan demanded .

"Erm , okay ," Runo blinked , slightly confused . She hooked her arm over Dan's and the two strolled to Marucho's house , hand in hand .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh it's so nice to see you , Runo honey !" Julie exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards Runo to give her a big hug .

"Can't ... Breathe ..." Runo gasped .

"Let her go , Julie !" Dan tried to loosen Julie's grip and Runo fell into his arms , gasping for breath .

"Who are you ?" Runo asked after she finally caught her breath .

"OH MY GOSH ! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW ME ! I'M LIKE , YOUR BFF !" Julie hollered in shock .

Runo looked scared , as she buried her face in Dan's shirt and held onto him tightly .

"Chill it , Julie . She lost her memory , what do you expect ?" Dan argued back , smoothing Runo's hair to comfort her .

"Sorry , Runo . I kinda forgot ," Julie apologised , shifting her feet .

Runo took a little peek at Julie , smiled and gestured Dan to let her go . Dan did as she asked , and she went to give Julie a hug .

"I'm sorry for not knowing you , BFF ," Runo giggled .

Julie looked a little surprised , but laughed and returned the hug .

Runo and the other brawlers had a long talk , in which they caught up with a lot of stuff they missed out on .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day , Dan really followed Runo on her rehearsal the next day , and boy did he keep a close watch on Michael .

"Hey Runo , do you want some coffee ?"

"Runo doesn't like coffee , don't you know ?"

"Hey , Runo , wanna have lunch together ?"

"Sorry to disappoint you , but we're going to have lunch together later ."

"Hey , Runo , do you want to hang out someday ?"

"Sorry but Runo's always busy with either dates with me or idol work ."

And that was how the whole day went .

"Hey guys , I'm going to the washroom for a while ," Runo said after finally being unable to bear with the two boys' nonsense .

Outside the washroom , the two boys stood outside quietly , until ...

"Listen up , Kuso , I'm gonna get Hikari , me , not you , okay ?" Michael said threateningly .

"I don't even need to listen , Runo's already my girl , and forever will be . You're the one who has to listen up ," Dan retorted , glaring at Michael .

Just then , Runo came out of the washroom to see the two boys glaring at each other . She looked confused .

Dan grabbed her hand and led her out of the building , with Michael running after them .

"Let go of Hikari !"

"No , you let go of her !"

Runo's hands were being pulled in both directions , and one thing's for sure , she felt uncomfortable .

"STOP IT , YOU GUYS !" Runo screamed in pain , and the two guys immediately let her go , both looking shocked .

"Michael , Dan already made it clear to you that I'm his girlfriend when we first met so please stop ," Runo pointed at Michael . She turned towards Dan , who was smiling smugly , "And you , wipe that smirk on your face ! Even though I am your girlfriend , you shouldn't be so overprotective !"

Both guys stood rooted to the ground , jaws dropping .

"I'm going home already ," Runo simply said and started walking back to her apartment .

Dan snapped out of his daze , and hurried after Runo , grabbing her hand and walking alongside her .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sorry for shouting at you , Dan ," Runo finally said after awhile .

The two of them stopped in front of Runo's apartment building .

Dan patted Runo's head , and smiled , "Don't worry about it , kid , I was at fault too ."

"Hey don't call me kid ," Runo pouted her cheeks .

Dan chuckled , and gently pinched Runo's cheek , and the two of them went into the lift .

One thing's for sure , no matter who the rival , he/she would be no problem for Dan and Runo to handle .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	9. Chapter 9 : A Little Talk

Chapter 9 : A Little Talk

"You know , Dan , I've been thinking about this question for a long time , but I didn't really have the chance to ask ," Julie asked one day when all the brawlers were gathered at Marucho's house to catch up on some of the old times .

"And what is it ?" Dan asked impatiently , hoping it wasn't a silly question .

"It's just that , back when you were with Runo before the accident and all , you were never , and I mean NEVER intimate towards her in public at all . I don't understand why you're so intimate towards Runo now ," Julie looked dumbfounded .

"Well , I don't want to miss my chances again ," Dan began .

"What do you mean by missing your chances ?"

"Back then , before the breakup , I never really expressed how I felt for Runo , but after the accident and the identity stuff , I promised myself I would treat her better this time ," Dan explained slowly .

"Oh gosh , that's so sweet !" Julie squealed excitedly .

Runo , who was sitting beside Dan , turned beet red and gently pecked him on the cheek . Dan , who had an arm slung over Runo's shoulder , in turn returned her a kiss on the cheek .

"Oh that's so mushy !" Julie was getting even more excited as she jumped up and down .

"Calm down , Julie ," Alice , who had arrived from Moscow the previous night , laughed .

"Hey Alice , I have a question to ask you , too ," Runo said shyly . After all , it was the first time she had met Alice after her accident .

"Yes , Runo ?" Alice smiled warmly .

"Well , I heard from Dan that you and Shun are dating , is that true ?" Runo slowly asked .

Alice immediately turned ten different shades of red , and Shun , who was standing in the corner of the room , opened an eye . Alice looked at him to ask him for help , but Shun just closed his eye . Alice looked upset , and Shun immediately came to sit beside her , heaving a sigh .

"Yes , we are dating , you happy now ?" Shun reluctantly admitted .

"Sorry , I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic ," Runo said softly , feeling guilty .

"Hey , Shun , don't you dare talk to Runo like that ! It's not like she meant any harm !" Dan angrily protested , holding Runo even tighter .

"Dan , it's okay ," Runo whispered .

"I'm sorry , Runo , I just didn't really want to admit that we're dating ," Shun sighed .

Runo smiled happily .

"But why not ! You two make a great pair ?" Julie squeaked .

"Well , I thought it wouldn't be good for Shun . After all , he has a cool ninja image to keep . It wouldn't be nice if word gets out that he was dating someone like me ," Alice quietly explained .

"Don't say that , Alice , you know I don't think that way ," Shun put his hand on Alice's , who smiled back at him .

Dan and Runo looked at each other with beaming smiles , and leaned closer to each other .

"I wish Billy was here ..." Julie sighed quietly .

"Hey , Marucho , why're you so quiet ?" Dan asked .

Before Marucho could answer , Julie said , "Oh I have something to confess too . Actually ... Billy and I broke up , so now I'm dating Marucho ."

"What ?" everyone in the room , including Marucho , exclaimed in shock .

"Just joking !" Julie giggled , and everyone fell down , anime style .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	10. Chapter 10 : Birthday Present

Chapter 10 : Birthday Present

"Hey Runo , what did you get for Dan ?" Julie asked .

"Why do I need to get Dan anything ?" Runo looked dumbfounded as she tilted her head .

"No way ! You don't know that it's Dan's birthday tomorrow ?" Julie exclaimed .

"Oh my gosh ! I didn't know !" Runo gasped .

"What are you going to do now then ?"

"I don't know ..." Runo retorted worriedly .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What's wrong , Runo ? You don't really seem like yourself today ," Dan asked worriedly when he glanced over at Runo .

"Erm , it's nothing ," Runo said quietly , looking at her feet as she carried on walking .

Dan grabbed Runo by the waist and turned her around to face him .

"Runo Misaki , we promised to stick with each other through thick and thin , so you'd better tell me what's wrong ," Dan said as he gazed into Runo's green eyes .

"Do I have to ?" Runo asked quietly , looking up at Dan timidly .

"Yes , because I told you to ," Dan said in a threatening yet careful way .

"It's just ..." Runo began as Dan leaned nearer to hear her . "It's your birthday , and I didn't get anything for you . I feel so ... Awful ."

Runo turned away from Dan's gaze as her expression turned sour , but Dan lifted her chin up to make her face him .

"So that's what you were worried about ?" Dan chuckled , patting her head gently . "Don't worry , kid . With you by my side , everyday feels like my birthday . You're the best present I could ever ask for ."

Finishing his sentence , Dan kissed Runo on her forehead .

"Dan , is there something I can do for you ?" Runo asked , still feeling guilty .

"Well , you don't have to force yourself ," Dan smiled as he smoothed her silky blue hair .

"Really , Dan , what would make you happy ?" Runo pleaded .

"Well , if you really say so ..." Dan began as Runo looked up at him , awaiting his answer .

"Then I want a kiss from you ."

Runo turned beet red , and quickly asked , "That's all ? I was thinking that you might probably want something more , like for me to make you some ..."

"Nope , I just want a kiss from you , initiated by you , is it really hard ?" Dan asked , in which Runo immediately said , "No , no !"

"Then ? Surely it isn't too big of a request ? Or do you not want to kiss me ?" Dan made a sad face .

"I didn't mean it that way ! Sure I want to kiss you but -" Runo immediately stopped when she realised what she had just said .

Dan smiled his brightest smile , and closed his eyes , while Runo turned ten different shades of red . She leaned closer , and gently pushed her soft lips on Dan's . She wanted to pull away , feeling really embarassed , but Dan circled his arms around her waist and held her tight as he deepened the kiss . Runo felt her heart thumping against her chest as Dan's lips ran down from her lips to her cheeks , from her cheeks to her neck , and from her neck to her collarbone .

"Dan ?" Runo whispered .

"Mmmm ?" Dan was still raining kisses all over Runo's face .

Runo giggled as Dan kissed her collarbone , it tickled . Dan looked into her green eyes again , and kissed her lips again , this time even more passionate .

Runo , too , was absorbed in the kiss . But eventually , the two broke away from each other at the same time , gasping for breath . They smiled at each other , and Runo leaned in for a hug , and Dan gladly wrapped his arms around her .

It was the best birthday present he could ask for .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
